Beware the Frozen Heart (If Elsa was Evil)
by ishipkristanna
Summary: Elsa has been known for her bitter attitude to the people, but they would have never known that she had the powers of ice and snow. On coronation day, she cursed the land and put them in an eternal winter for 4 years. Its up to her little sister Princess Anna, and a grumpy ice harvester Kristoff to bring back summer and KILL the snow queen. (Kristanna pairing)
1. Frozen Heart

Beware the frozen heart

In the kingdom of Arendelle, there are two princesses, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna, her little sister. Their parents died in a ship wreck and were living on their own. Elsa had been hiding something from her little sister and the people of the kingdom. She had powers of ice and snow and it was really powerful. She kept her distance from everyone, and was known for her bitter attitude. Since she had ice powers, she had a frozen heart, which stopped her from feeling love. When she was 21 it was the day of her coronation and she was becoming Queen.

Anna was really excited for her and was getting ready, she walked into her room.

Anna: Elsa, what do you think of my dress

Elsa: nice

Anna: nice? That's all you have to say

Elsa: fine Anna you want me to be honest, I think that dress horrible, please choose something else. Actually I'll pick it for you

Elsa goes to Anna's closet and picks out a green ball gown for Anna.

Elsa: this dress will be more presentable for the coronation. And Anna do arrive on time, its not like a princess to arrive late.

Anna: yes Elsa

Elsa leaves out her room and the she sees Kai

Kai: are you ready for tonight ma'am

Elsa: yes I want to get it over with

Kai: Princess Elsa, you know you don't have to do this. If your not ready to be queen

Elsa: are you kidding me? Are you really questioning me? You're just like everyone else, you don't believe I can handle this

Kai: I didn't say that, I just want you to be happy

Elsa: I'll be happy when I prove everyone wrong, I'll show them I have what it takes to be queen. A good queen, just like my mother.

Kai: I understand, please forgive me

Elsa: its fine, I have to get ready for the royal stroll.

Kai leaves the room and Elsa was alone. She starts to get frustrated and she freezes the curtains on her window.

Elsa and Anna are ready to set out for the royal stroll. Its when the princess takes a final stroll around town before becoming a queen. Elsa didn't really want to go but she had to honor her mother.

Anna: I'm so excited, I haven't been in town for years

The guards open the gates and Elsa and Anna are out for a stroll around the town. Anna is amazed at everything while Elsa never smiled a bit.

Elsa: you know Anna, you can go on a stroll on your own. I don't what to slow you down

Anna: okay, thank you

She goes out to explore then she sees blocks off ice on a wagon.

Anna: wow

A tall muscular man walks behind her.

Kristoff: can I help you

Anna: huh

Kristoff: can I help you

Anna: oh uh no, I was just looking, it was really fascinating

Kristoff: its ice

Anna: its not just ice

Kristoff: oh yeah you're right, forgive me, its blocks of ice

Anna: taken from your tone I see that you don't have any friends

Kristoff: whoa lady, taken from your tone you don't have a lot of social skills, you don't come out often do you.

Anna: how dare you assume me like that

Kristoff: how dare I? how dare you!

Anna: you're a rude man, good-bye rude man

She starts to walk away from trips over and ice block that was on the ground. She almost falls until Kristoff grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. She was shock to see that he helped her.

Anna: you saved me

Kristoff: well I just caught you…. I guess you can call that saving you

Anna: thank you, please sir forgive me, those words I said were rude and inappropriate.

Kristoff: you're welcome and I'm sorry too

Anna: I am really grateful

Kristoff: it was nothing

Anna: you should be honored to have rescued the Princess of Arendelle

Kristoff: princess?

Anna: I'm Anna

Kristoff quickly bows down to her and doesn't look at her in the eye.

Kristoff: forgive me princess I am sorry, I had no right to talk to you like that. I am not worthy of your time

Anna: oh no no no, get up

She takes Kristoff's hand pulls him off the ground

Anna: you don't have to do that

Kristoff: peasants aren't supposed to look royalty in their eyes

Anna: you're not a peasant, well you are, but that's not the point. I believe you have a name

Kristoff: Kristoff

Anna: Kristoff, and you're an ice guy

Kristoff: harvester

Anna: harvester. You see you're a not a peasant, you're Kristoff the ice harvester

Kristoff smiled at her and she smiled back.

Anna: is that a reindeer, I never seen one up close before

Kristoff: that's Sven, you wanna meet him.

Anna: yes

He takes her to pet Sven

Elsa was on the other side greeting sellers and bakers. She sees Anna talking with a man, Elsa becomes upset and walks towards them.

Elsa: Anna! What do you think you're doing

Anna: Elsa? I was just talking

Elsa: not you, him! how dare you even look at her, you're a peasant and you must bow. Why are you even looking at me right now, you just broke the law.

Kristoff: forgive me your majesty I didn't know she was the princess

Anna: I gave him permission to, you're not being fair Elsa

Kristoff tries to touch Anna and tell her that its fine until a guard moved him back and punch him in face and stomach.

Guard: you are not allowed to touch the princess

Anna: stop it!

Elsa: guards enough, we don't want to bruise the man. Lets go back to the palace

Anna: NO!

Elsa: excuse me?

Anna: I said no

Elsa: oh really. Guards! Arrest this man

Anna: what no

Elsa: then are you ready to come home

Anna: yes Elsa

Elsa: good girl. Come on Kai

They start walking away, Anna looks back at Kristoff, he was clutching his stomach and his lip was bleeding. She felt terrible of what happened, why was her sister like this


	2. Snow Queen is Born

They were getting ready for the coronation; Anna put on her dress and then sat on her bed. Elsa comes in her room

Elsa: Anna?

Anna doesn't answer her

Elsa: I was doing you a favor

Anna: a favor? He didn't do anything wrong. You hurt an innocent man

Elsa: no one is innocent Anna, not even me

Anna: what are you talking about

Elsa: nevermind

She hears the bells

Anna: ready to be queen

Elsa: I was born ready

They go to the chapel so that Elsa can be crowned queen.

During the ball everyone was dancing and talking. Elsa sat on the throne while Anna was on the dance floor. Then it came the time for Elsa's speech.

Elsa: thank you everyone for coming on this most memorable and amazing night. So now I have something special for you.

She takes off her gloves that she have been wearing. She unleashes her ice powers and freezes a table, everyone screams including Anna.

Elsa: for all these years, I have been cooped up in a castle where I couldn't be myself. And now that I am queen, I can be who I am. I all wanted to do was cause Anna pain and misery because she has the warmest heart. I know you're all thinking, how can I do this to my own sister. She's not my sister

Anna: what

Elsa: I found out about me being found. Anna was so warm and everyone loves Anna, everyone talks of Anna. But now everyone would talk of me.

Kai: Elsa enough

She freezes Kai in a block of ice

Elsa: no Kai!

She then heads outside, everyone backs away from her. The people of Arendelle cheers for her and Elsa freezes a fountain and everyone is scared

Elsa: listen up people of Arendelle, bow down to your new queen. And not just any queen, the snow queen.

Everyone was in shock

Elsa: I said bow!

She freezes another fountain and the people do what she says.

Elsa: I have a special gift for everyone. I will put this land in an eternal winter so you all can feel the same way I felt. Cold

Guards: get the Queen

The guard comes and they start to chase Elsa. She runs to the fjord and starts walking on water and freezes it with everyone foot step. It starts snowing

Anna: can somebody please unfreeze Kai.

She sees that everyone in the land started to panic as they see its snowing

Anna: why Elsa?


	3. Cold Blood

Its been 4 years that Arendelle has been in winter. Anna has been living on her own ever since Elsa revealed herself to be the snow queen. Anna went to town to retrieve some items. She sees that even though its been 4 years of eternal winter, the people looked so miserable. As she was walking she bumps into a man

Kristoff: watch it

Anna: sorry….Kristoff?

Kristoff: Anna?

Anna runs to Kristoff and gives him a hug

Anna: its been 3 years

Kristoff: 4

Anna: where have you been

Kristoff: around. When winter came, business fell down, so now I'm jobless

Anna: im sorry

Kristoff: for what, you couldn't do anything. No one could have stopped the snow queen

Anna: its all my fault

Kristoff: how

Anna: I feel like I could have stopped her. she's doing this whole winter because of me

Kristoff: how could you be so sure?

Anna: she wants to see me suffer

Kristoff: I know Elsa is evil but I don't think she would want something bad to happen to her family

Anna: maybe your right….well I have to go, bye

Anna goes back to the palace and started to think. She was tired of being stuck in winter and wanted her summer back.

Anna: what if I stopped the snow queen

Kai: Anna no its too dangerous

Anna: Elsa said that if you want to be free from the winter someone has to challenge her

Kai: we can send a guard

Anna: she wants me to face her

Kai: Anna you can't. you're all Arendelle has left

Anna: I know

Kai: promise me, you wont do anything

Anna: I promise

It was night time and everyone was sleeping except Anna. She was getting ready to leave out the palace. She was going after the snow queen despite Kai's warning. She wrote a note to him and put on the table

Anna: I'm sorry Kai, I have to do this

She sneaks past the gaurds, grabs her horse, and runs out the palace and was looking for Kristoff.

Anna: Kristoff I need your help

Kristoff: for what? Where are you going, it looks like your traveling

Anna: I'm going to kill the snow queen

Kristoff: (he laughs)

Anna: what's funny

Kristoff: it's crazy. You can't kill her

Anna: why not

Kristoff: 1, you don't have it in you. 2, she is your sister

Anna: she was never my sister, it was all a lie. She despised me

Kristoff: that's not the point, you have a bond. and 3, you don't have it in you to kill anything

Anna: why because I'm a princess

Kristoff: look Anna, I know you want to prove something but this isn't the way

Anna: I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just trying to bring summer back. You're an ice harvester, meaning you know the way through the mountains

Kristoff: I _**was**_an ice harvester and I'm not helping you find her.

Anna: why not

Kristoff: okay seriously stop asking why. You're like virus; if I'm near you, I might get killed.

Anna: she won't kill you, it's me she wants

Kristoff: I would love to help you, actually no. I can't help you, sorry, you should go back home. (he walks away)

Anna: fine, I don't need your help, I can do this on my own! Keep walking

Kristoff is gone and now she is on her own.

Anna: I so can't do this


	4. To find the snow queen

Anna goes to get her horse and rides to the forest. It was dark and scary out there, she was starting to get nervous.

Anna: come on Anna, you can do this. It's not that scary out here

She hears a tree branch crack; her and the horse get nervous. The horse knocks her on off its back and runs off.

Anna: no! Come back

The horse keeps running and she is all alone.

Anna: you can do this Anna

She gets up and starts walking alone in the woods. It was very windy that night; Anna was trying her best to keep going. She starts to hear footsteps.

Anna: who's there?

She pulls out her crossbow

Anna: come out! I'll shoot

The footsteps get closer and closer and Anna gets more scared. She starts to see a figure, she screams and flinches.

Anna: please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!

The figure stood in front of her, and it appeared to be Kristoff. He saw on the ground shaking in fear. He tries to hold her up, but once he touched her, she started throwing her hands around trying to fight him off. He wasn't even hurting her, but she was constantly hurting him.

Kristoff: ANNA STOP! it's me, Kristoff!

Anna: Kristoff? What are you doing here?

Kristoff: I was trying to see if you took my advice and went home.

Anna: you don't sneak up to people like that

Kristoff: you don't shoot arrows when you don't know who they are

Anna: well I was scared….Wait, did you follow me

Kristoff: yeah

Anna: you do care

Kristoff: I don't want to be responsible for the princess death. I'm kinda involved in this

Anna: so you know where Elsa is

Kristoff: I don't know where exactly she is but I have a hunch. We have to travel to the North Mountain

Anna: ok sure, how are we getting there. By horse?

Kristoff: nope. Follow me

He takes her by the hand and leads her to Sven

Kristoff: hey buddie

Sven runs to him and starts licking his face

Kristoff: you remember Sven right Anna

Anna: oh yes how can I forget

Kristoff: well come on, saddle up Anna.

Anna: wait! We're taking him

Kristoff: well if you mean by riding, then yes we are. Problem?

Anna: no, umm, its fine. It will do. Let's go

She goes forth to Sven and tries to climb on him but he was too tall.

Kristoff: need any help

Anna: I'll manage quite well

She continues to struggle but then she felt Kristoff's hands around her waist. He lifts her up on Sven's back.

Anna: whoa! Oh…..thank you

He climbs up on Sven easily.

Anna: show off

Kristoff: huh

Anna: nothing

Kristoff: hold on tight, we like to go fast

Anna: I like fa-

Sven starts running very fast before Anna could finish her sentence. She holds to Kristoff as tight as she can.

Anna; Kristoff slow down!

Kristoff: sooner we get there the sooner we can get this over with


	5. Snow Queen's plan

In the ice palace with Elsa.

Elsa was sitting on her throne, an ice guard came up to her.

Ice guard: your majesty, I have news

Elsa: what is it?

Ice guard: someone has reported that you are going to have some visitors coming up your way.

Elsa: visitors

Ice guard: yes. A girl and man

Elsa: another citizen begging for me to bring back summer

Ice guard: that's not all

Elsa: oh. Go on

Ice guard: it was a rumor that it might be Anna…

Elsa: what!

Ice guard: yes your majesty

Elsa: She's crazy to come and face me. What a fool. Has does the man look like

Ice guard: he blonde, tall

Elsa gets angry and freezes a wall

Elsa: (evilly) Kristoff!

Ice guard: what shall I do

Elsa: let them come

Ice guard: are you sure

Elsa: oh yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to let them come easily. Get my carriage; I'm up for a little field trip. Once they come here, I'll be happy to add two more people to my decoration.

Elsa had been keeping frozen figures of town's people who had made it up to her palace. She froze their hearts and they froze up into ice. The ice guards goes to her carriage, Elsa goes and grabs a blue fur cost and wraps it around her. She goes outside to the carriage and sits inside. The ice horses started moving and she was on her way to make it difficult.


	6. Other side of the cliff

With Anna and Kristoff

Anna: can we please, please slow down

Kristoff didn't want to but he did. He slowed down for her.

Anna: thank you

Kristoff: whatever

Anna: how will it take for us to get there?

Kristoff: well at this rate. We'll be there tomorrow morning

Anna: oh

Kristoff: you know, I heard that people go up to her palace, and ask her to bring back summer or they just go there for mercy. I also heard that she freezes people's hearts and you never them again

Anna: well I won't even give her a chance. Once I see her, its hello and goodbye with my crossbow.

Kristoff: do you really even know how to shoot

Anna: I had some practice. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. It's going to be like BAM! BANG!

Kristoff: just don't get hopes up high

Anna: what do you mean?

Kristoff: I just don't want you to be disappointed when things don't work out the way you wanted.

Anna: everything will go the way I wanted. Nobody's heart is going freeze.

Its starts to get colder and windy.

Anna: Kristoff?

Kristoff hops off Sven and picks up Anna to get her off Sven.

Kristoff: we have to walk by foot, come on

He holds her hand and they try to keep walking. The wind was getting too much, they were still trying. Anna starts to hear noises

Anna: did you hear that?

Kristoff starts to listen and he notices Sven getting worried. He looks around

Kristoff: come on, we have to hurry

Anna: what is it

Kristoff: wolves

Anna: wolves?

They start running until they came to a cliff. They saw that there was another cliff on the other side. Kristoff picks up Anna and puts her on Sven.

Anna: what are you doing

Kristoff: you can make it

Sven starts to step back so he can run and jump off the cliff to the other side.

Anna: aren't you going to get on

Kristoff: with our weights together, we wont make it. I can make the jump on my own

He can hear the wolves getting closer.

Kristoff: don't worry about me. Go Sven, Go!

Sven charges and jumps off the cliff and lands on the other side with Anna safely. Kristoff backs up and was about to run until a wolf jumped on him.

Anna: Kristoff!

Kristoff tries to fight off the wolf, but he was struggling. He pushes the wolf off him. Anna grabs her crossbow and puts in an arrow, she aims and shoots at a wolf and kills it. Another one was coming near Kristoff and she shoots it. Kristoff grabs a tree branch and smacks it away. He waves the branch around to scare off the wolves, the wolves move back. He throws the branch to them and run towards the cliff and jumps, and makes it to the other side.

Anna: you made it?

Kristoff: of course I did

Anna: you're welcome by the way

Kristoff: for what

Anna: I pretty much saved your butt

Kristoff: I'm glad that I didn't get shot by princess

Anna: you're kidding right. You know a thank you, or thanks Anna, I know it wasn't easy but you saved me. You're going to say any of that to me

Kristoff doesn't answer her.

Anna then looks at his arm and sees that its bleeding

Anna: Kristoff….Kristoff your arm

Kristoff then looks at his arm and sees it bleeding. He touches it and sees the blood on his hand.

Kristoff: uh, its fine

Anna: no you're not

Kristoff: its not that bad

The starts to snow harder

Kristoff: We can't go on; we have to find some where to make camp

Anna: okay

She held her cloak tight and grabs Kristoff's hand.


End file.
